timekeepers
by order1997
Summary: they were kept a secret untill the day Athena Rose became the timekeeper and had to asign all who came to her a job as the capital fell apart


**i hope you all enjoy my story of what happens after the hunger games are over.**

* * *

As time goes on we are left here for many reasons that are unknown to us. Now there is only one person who knows these answers to life itself. I can see what happens next and who it will affect. They call me the timekeeper but no one knows my real name. Timekeepers can only be girls there has not been one boy timekeeper yet. There were many before me that were known as the timekeeper as well. Only I know who will be next. Many people seek my help and only a few can handle the truth about why they were left here. My name is Athena and only I know what happens next.

The year is 2300 and I'm only fifteen years old. I'm forced to write a journal everyday so future timekeepers can read it. I sit in a large room with a throne. When I was thirteen years old I heard stories about this place it was always huge and had lots of expensive things that were there from the first time keeper herself. The dishes were glass that you can see through and the table was made from sassafras.

Every timekeeper has their own colors, well, mine are black and silver. I am to write in silver all the time I am timekeeper. Today someone came asking for my help. They asked me why they were left here and I told them that they were not left here for wealth and power but they were left here to work on the tree farms and help rebuild the forests we lost. They left after that.

Dinner was so huge I could not eat it all. There was wild turkey in a bed of rich basil leaves, salmon on a bed of catnip, rich red wine, a fruit salad, lamb soup, and shrimp. As I ate people got my bath ready and they set out my night gown then made my bed. Night has a cool effect on me and the others here with me. I go out to the deck to look at the sky and to my surprise there is the moon and stars bright as day. After ten minutes I head for bed.

The sunrise was beautiful this morning I still think it was just a dream. I took a bath then got dressed so I could eat. Breakfast was amazing. There were sausages on rosemary, roasted turkey on dandelion leaves, and scrambled blue bird eggs. Now there is someone here to ask my help again but I don't blame them. He waits politely until I'm seated in my throne then he asked why was he left here on this earth in this place. I get a vision just as he stopped talking. It was about him working for me so I tell him he has three days to come back or else. He is supposed to be my guard now but why?

I'm sitting under a Japan hanuman. It is beautiful and full of life. Mocking jays sing and I listen to them. When I was 11 years old my mother took me to a bird breeding center and I was allowed to pick two birds. When one of the birds laid an egg it hatched immediately and the breeder said it was called Athena's Snow Owl. Now they are everywhere and they come to me and I pet them and sing to them. The mocking jays sing back my song and to my surprise so did the mocking birds.

It was only two days ago I came and started to become the new timekeeper. I read all the journals from the past timekeepers and they have set rules for every generation of timekeepers there are. They described themselves and even gave up their names in the end. Since I was a kid I wanted help with a lot of stuff but now I don't have that option anymore. I still miss a lot of thing lately. I miss my cat (she was a pain in the butt) named Krissy, my dog (who thought she was a lapdog) named Sweetie, my family, and my friends. They all think I did something wrong and that I'm going to rot in a cell for the rest of my life. Now where is that fair I didn't do anything wrong to tell you the truth.

By lunch I am famished. There are a lot of foods that are so rich in taste it leaves me feeling sick. They say I'll get over it in a few weeks but I don't think so. After lunch they ask me if I want to go ride into town with them. I nodded and I got to see everyone I missed but they didn't know it was me.

There was a little girl who was crying because she wanted a ride on a horse but her mother said no so I said hand her up I'll take her for a ride. I found out the girls name was Rue. She was five and had blue eyes and brown hair. When Rue was done she gave me a hug and whispered, "I know who you are, Athena." This surprised me but I told no one of it.

How does she know my name? Is she the next timekeeper? Where did she find out? Is Rue a different person when she grows up than now? What is going on? I won't have a vision until she asks me why she is here. We just arrived at the market in the small village of Primrose. Primrose now stands where district 12 stood a while back before the first timekeeper herself arrived. Back then the capitol played a game with the people to remind them that they were in control but really they weren't. The capitol was afraid of their own people they thought they were in control of but in reality they weren't at all. District12 was bombed while back and all you found in this area were primroses everywhere you looked so now the village is named Primrose.

It's a warm summer night. I'm just about done with my dinner when someone comes in. He is tall and looks only fifteen. In his hand were three blue iris flowers. He waits till I'm seated to speak. This is what he said, "my name is Athan. Why am I left on this earth still? I'm fifteen and still don't know why." He stops. I wait for a little bit and then it hits me like someone who got struck by lightning and this is exactly what I saw, I'm sitting under a tree and I'm laughing. Then I see him wearing silver and black but I really don't know why. I tell Athan what I saw and give him a chose."You can stay here with me Athan or you can leave and go home. So what is it going to be?" we wait in silence for a little bit then he said," I'll stay."

What is he suppose to be to me? A friend? A lover? What? I honestly don't have a clue. He bows and leaves the room.

The next person to walk in was nine year old Rue. The girl who knows who I am. Hopefully the only one who knows? I closed my eyes and when I opened my eyes Rue was in a long black dress and she looked 15 or 16 years old. How could that be possible? Who is she?

"Don't be alarmed I'm not going to hurt you" Rue finished just as I started screaming. Athan runs into the room wondering why I am screaming as he turns to Rue he falls. I get up and run towards him and then I see darkness.


End file.
